


5 Times WangXiao Almost Got Caught and A Bonus

by Tsukishima_Tetsurou



Series: WangXiao 5 + 1 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some characters are smart enough to figure out, Suspicions, They're not as subtle as they thought, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou
Summary: 5+1 things with Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan*Last chapter is a sneak peek for the upcoming epilogue*
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WangXiao 5 + 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675051
Comments: 95
Kudos: 371





	1. Wang Zhoucheng

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, basically it's not real except for the characters (that's why it's RPF)  
> But don't take everything so seriously hahahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scripts and silhouettes

It wasn't that he was jealous of their friendship. He's not. Really. It's just weird seeing them so close, literally speaking. Well they're always together nowadays especially that the scenes they're filming needs the both of them so it'll be natural that Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are joined to the hip. 

Honestly, there's nothing weird about them. Just two guys who are comfortable to each other. But sometimes, a person would have second thoughts with how they're _too comfortable with each other._

It was a normal hot summer day and the series The Untamed is almost done filming. So people are making most of their time by hanging out or exploring Hengdian. But Zhoucheng wasn't in the mood for anything during that time and decided to just stay in the make up room and memorise his lines. 

Zhoucheng is sitting in front of the make up mirror when he saw Wang Yibo move to where Xiao Zhan is sitting. Normally, he would ignore them because they always end up fighting or bantering or throwing rainbow farts to each other. But something tells him this is going to be different.

There's only the three of them inside the room. The others went out for lunch or was outside or in the other room bathing in air conditioner. The heat is still unbearable but he has his mini fan with him and he was done eating so nothing to do really other than to loiter here. He also doesn't want to join the others for lunch because the next scene will be the three of them and Zhoucheng wants to compose himself.

After a minute or two with him watching them converse, Zhoucheng got bored so he took out his script and think of how he will deliver these lines in his head as he block out the noises. 

It's the same pattern anyway, they bicker, fight, apologise if ever one of them got hurt, compliment each other then go back to bickering again. 

He was in the middle of memorising when the noises stopped suddenly and Zhoucheng was curious enough to know what's going on. He glanced at the mirror and saw two figures so close to each other like they were kissing before his phone made a loud beep indicating someone messaged him. 

Zhoucheng stared at his phone for a few seconds then squint on the mirror. This time, he can clearly see that Yibo chuckling as he fix the side of Xiao Zhan's wig while Xiao Zhan is smiling and telling Yibo something.

Huh... Maybe his eyes were deceiving him. Zhoucheng's eye sight often blurred for a few seconds after taking his eyes off when reading. He also forgot his reading glasses. 

He sighed. He was gonna continue memorising when the director called them and this time, Zhoucheng could have sworn he saw Xiao Zhan give Yibo a cheek kiss through his peripheral view but when he looked at them, they were few inches apart and Xiao Zhan whispered something to Yibo that made them laugh. 

Maybe they are really _that_ close. Zhoucheng guessed then shrugged and proceeded to leave the room, already forgetting what just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually me after reading texts especially if it's on the phone... My eyesight would blur and I have to blink a few times before they'll adjust to my surroundings.


	2. Mrs. Xiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm hugs and homemade foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......... I really don't know his parents.

If anyone knows Xiao Xhan well, it's his mother.

Xiao Zhan grew up as a normal boy who loves cats and arts until he entered the entertainment industry. It's not a bad thing but Mrs. Xiao misses her boy very much. Xiao Zhan isn't home for too long and if he will, it will only be for a few days before some agent or company will call him for filming or product endorsement.

She's proud of what her son has achieved but she can see the exhaustion in Xiao Zhan's eyes whenever he just got home and about to leave. So she always tell him, "Come home when it's taking a toll on you and I'll cook you your favourite dish" with a goodbye kiss on his forehead.

It's always sad to see him walk out of the door and sometimes, her husband would lock himself in the bathroom and cry after he left.

When the first episode of The Untamed was released, Mrs. Xiao was excited to see her son in front of the TV as a leading man.

She and her husband were a crying mess throughout the episode because they really miss their boy so much. Even Jian Guo would whine like crying whenever the screen shows Xiao Zhan's face.

At the end of the episode, Mrs. Xiao noticed the new character who they call Hanguang Jun.

"I haven't seen this actor before." she commented and focused on the scene where Wei Wuxian stared at Hanguang Jun.

Somehow, her mother instinct told her that _something_ was there.

Later that day, Mrs. Xiao called Xiao Zhan to congratulate him on his series.

"Zhan! Don't stare too long at that boy alright? He'll melt you right and there!" Mr. Xiao said and laughed loudly. Mrs. Xiao lightly slapped his arm.

"Shush! Don't tease him like that" she giggled, "Just do your best Zhan, we'll always be your number one fan"

"Thanks mom and dad" his voice was smooth and Mrs. Xiao wants to hug him so badly. Earlier, on his first debut, Xiao Zhan received his first hate message and it hit him right on his core.

He didn't eat for a day and Mrs. Xiao was really worried for him but after that day and a talk to his friends, Xiao Zhan came out strong and proved his worth to the industry.

To this day, Mrs. Xiao is still worried that it might happen again in one of these days. However, when that happened, she'll make sure to remind her son that they're always there supporting him.

"I miss you both" Xiao Zhan said and she was trying to hold back her tears but a sniffle escaped her.

"We miss you too Zhan. Come home whenever you're not busy alright?" Mrs. Xiao wiped the tear that run down on her face. She needs to be strong for him.

"Yes mom. I gotta go now, sorry."

"It's alright. We'll call again soon"

After saying goodbye and I love you's, Mrs. Xiao turned off the TV and they went to bed. She prayed to God to bless her son with more happiness and love.

Mrs. Xiao watched every episode of Untamed together with her husband and throughout those episodes, she felt the ever growing chemistry between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji.

She knew it's not just the characters they're playing but the chemistry also lies between Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo, who she have known after her son introduced him in one of their video calls.

She can tell that Yibo is a sweet and ambitious guy like Zhan. She heard them banter and compliment each other which she thought was natural when you're hanging out with friends.

Although her maternal instinct told her otherwise. She can't just specify what until she noticed that all her son talks about is Yibo.

It was really fascinating to see her son bloom and happy whenever he talks about his ' _friend_ ' and Mrs. Xiao pretends to be oblivious about her son's infatuation to the said guy. What really interests Mrs. Xiao was when they call each other Bo Di and Zhan Ge. _How cute._

By the time The Untamed finished airing its final episode, Mrs. Xiao was told that her son instantly became the hottest topic in showbiz. 

Chongqing also became a tourist spot because of him and it seems like everyone in their community wants to get to know him starting on his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Xiao isolated themselves for the time being until it's safe to leave the house without the paparazzi following them.

Their relatives would visit them from time to time to give them groceries and news on what's going on in Chongqing. It was chaos especially when Xiao Zhan went home. They weren't even able to pick up Xiao Zhan from the bus station without the fans and journalists following him. 

He was beyond exhausted after his journey so they let him sleep immediately. It was almost dinner time and Mrs. Xiao have to wake him up but as she was about to knock his door, she heard another voice. The voice sounds familiar and that's where she recalled that Yibo guy who her son is often with when they're video calling. Soon there were soft laughters and it warmed her heart to hear her son laughing again so she decided to leave them be.

Mrs. Xiao was reading a magazine when she saw Xiao Zhan going down the stairs, all freshen up and went to pick Jian Guo who was lying down.

"Want something to eat?" she asked.

"It's alright mom."

"No, you sit there young man. I haven't done this for you in a long time." Xiao Zhan stared at her with adoration and grinned happily like it was old times.

While cooking, Mrs. Xiao noticed her son staring at nothing. "Something on your mind?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "Nothing, just a lot of thinking."

There was a peaceful silence before Xiao Zhan asked, "Mom, what is it like to fall in love?"

Mrs. Xiao was kinda expecting this scenario to happen so she wasn't surprised by the question especially coming from her son. It's about time anyway.

"It's like just the two of you whenever you talk to that person. You feel young and free when that person is around like you can be finally yourself because you know that person won't judge you." she paused to look at Xiao Zhan and he seem to be deep in thought but a smile is slowly spreading on his face.

"You feel lonely and sad when that person is not around and you want to protect them with everything you can even though you know it'll hurt you in the process as long as you see them smile. That person's smile can make your day brighter and gives you butterflies in your stomach"

Mrs. Xiao recalled the moment when her husband would do those things to her and it made her giddy inside.

"You compliment each other out of the blue and he will make sure your fears will go away" she was amused when she eyed him and a blush spread on his face.

Mrs. Xiao stood and went to grab a plate and filled it with her cooking. After setting it down, Xiao Zhan smelled the food and said something about having a nostalgic feeling. She miss moments like this when they were still living an ordinary life but she won't change a thing if Xiao Zhan wants this path of life.

"I'm sure your partner will cook for you"

"Yibo can't even cook to save his life." he laughed but then realised what he had said. Xiao Zhan looked at his mom with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately then blushed furiously.

Mrs. Xiao giggled at her son's cuteness. "I didn't say a name but I'm glad that you're happy Zhan"

She may not always be there for her son but she's relieved that someone is watching him for her. Someone to make him laugh when rough times came and someone to care for him when he's not taking care of himself. 

She gotta remind Xiao Zhan to invite Wang Yibo next time he will visit. 


	3. Yang Zi (Chapter 3A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know her at all so she's totally out of character here... If you don't like the way I portrayed her then don't read it and wait for the next chapter...
> 
> WARNING: Mention of XFX fans and the issue of Yang Zi's company suing the antis and light angst(if you squint)

Yang Zi sometimes wish she could live in one of her dramas where it's all happy ending with a very charming leading man such as Xiao Zhan. Admittedly, she has a crush on him. Who wouldn't right? He's the epitome of beauty and it didn't help that he's a gentleman. Attributes she's looking for a guy. 

In their first meeting, it was awkward as hell but Xiao Zhan was easy to warm up with and in no time, everything clicked. It made the filming smoother and natural, people even say that they have a strong chemistry on and off screen. She was proud of what they managed to build in a short amount of time. 

So it made sense when some fans of XFX and haters would attack her. Yang Zi didn't know who they were until her agent told her that the XFX are Xiao Zhan's solo fans. She was furious after that because it's ludicrous. Yang Zi is used to them but her family is not, so attacking her for no reason other than being Xiao Zhan's leading partner is totally absurd. 

Yang Zi told this to Xiao Zhan. 

"I'm sorry on their behalf. I don't know why are they doing this" he reasoned out and she understood him. Xiao Zhan shouldn't even apologise for them but he's a saint so there's that. 

"I'm still suing them for the attacks. What they did falls under cyber bullying and it's ruining me on some places." Yang Zi is a strong girl but she could only take too much and broke down. Xiao Zhan was there when she cried her eyes out. It's not fair to be honest, she was just doing her job at her very best but people only seem to see her flaws. 

"I can't say everything will be okay but things will be better soon." he whispered as he hugs her tight. That night, Yang Zi may have fallen over for him. 

After the case, things sort of went back to normal. Xiao Zhan and Yang Zi would hang out when they have time. She noticed a few things about him. How different he smiles, laugh and talk to other people compared to her and it somehow made her special. There are times where she will hear people commenting that they're a match made in heaven and she always blush at that. Xiao Zhan would laugh it off awkwardly and deny politely saying they're just friends. _Ouch_. 

Few weeks later, Xiao Zhan was constantly on his phone and always wearing that one smile she haven't seen in her entire time with him. A pang of jealousy hit her. They still talk like nothing's new but Yang Zi noticed that Xiao Zhan was always eager to leave. 

One time, Xiao Zhan went somewhere during their last break and came back looking disheveled. He was even 30 minutes late. Xiao Zhan was never late in their filming so it was a shock to everyone especially to Yang Zi. 

Yang Zi was walking down the hall when she heard someone fussing in one of the rooms, "Of all the time to mess around, why now? Sheez, you know it's hard to cover up hickeys boy! My ghad, when will the two of you learn?" 

She heard a laugh that she will never forget but the tone was like a symphony with a very warm and peaceful melody, a sound she never heard before. Then her thoughts paused. ' _A hickey? Is Xiao Zhan seeing someone?'_

Yang Zi didn't know why but to imagine some woman giving him a hickey is making her want to rip that woman's heart and stomp on it. Also, Xiao Zhan never implied of having any girlfriend. Before she could listen further, the door opened and it revealed Xiao Zhan. He was glowing and that glow is an indication Yang Zi doesn't want to think about. 

"Oh hey!" he chirped, "Come on Zi! We gotta finish filming for today" he was grinning like he was given a present. And that present is the thing she'll never be able to give. 

Their kissing scene was the one thing Yang Zi is dreading. Because it feels wrong on so many levels but they have to be professional about it. Everytime they kiss, it feels like Xiao Zhan is imagining someone and most of the time, she just want to slap him and shout at him for being an ignorant fool. 

But she have to refrain herself and move on. It's not easy especially if you're bound to see each other everyday. Yang Zi has to try though because Xiao Zhan looks so happy whenever that mystery woman would text or call him. And she doesn't want to be the cause of the drama. Xiao Zhan is her friend and if they can't have what she wanted, then friendship is the best option at least. 

Nearing the end of filming, Yang Zi already accepted the fact that their chemistry is only for their characters and surprisingly, she was okay with it. She also started to see Xiao Zhan as a friend or big brother with all the things she learned from him. Although, she's still curious who is this mystery woman that snatch the heart of the Great Xiao Zhan. Yang Zi may or may never know but whoever she is, she's glad that woman is making Xiao Zhan very happy. She saw the change in him whenever he would suddenly leave in one of their breaks. He would laugh a lot and crack jokes unlike before and his performance became exceptional. The director was very pleased with the progress. 

They held a party by the end of filming and everyone was becoming drunk and it was news when Xiao Zhan was the first one to go down. He was a giggling mess and Yang Zi would laugh at his antics. She drank a glass or two and was a little tipsy but still sober enough to remember the events. She thinks, who knows. Xiao Zhan was singing a Korean song, everyone knew he could sing but was shocked when his Korean was almost perfect. Some guessed that he's been singing Korean songs lately and learned their language through that but looking at his assistant made Yang Zi question the theory. Everyone clapped after he was finished and slumped on the couch, breathing heavily but still laughing. It was a fun night but all good things must come to an end. 

Xiao Zhan's assistant was suppose to carry him but she got wasted and could barely stand so Yang Zi just told her to rest and she will take care of him. She was leading Xiao Zhan to his room upstairs when his phone rang. He took it out and she saw the caller ID. 

It says "Baby 85", ' _Ah! The lover'_ . Yang Zi found it weird but just shrugged and opened his door. She heard Xiao Zhan saying something but they all came out slurred except for the clear _'I love you and I miss you'_ and end up walking on the doorframe. Yang Zi laughed out loud and cooed how sweet he is and guided him to bed. There was a growl coming from the phone but she ignored it. 

She placed a water and pills on the nightstand just incase and grabbed the phone on Xiao Zhan's hand. He was snoring so Yang Zi decided to tell his lover that he has fallen asleep. Before she could say hello, the caller beat her to it. 

"Love you too" the voice was low and she wasn't expecting that. But maybe his lover just woke up and still groggy considering it's 2 AM already. 

"Zhan Ge?" 

"Oh hi! Um.... Zhan's already sleeping and I was going to tell you that he's asleep ahhahahah" Yang Zi was biting her lips from the awkwardness as she face palm. 

There was a short pause before the lover cleared her throat, "Um... Yeah cool. Okay, thanks. Bye!" it was rushed and the voice's pitch got higher and higher in each word then the call quickly ended. 

"Okaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy" Yang Zi put down the phone and stared at the sleeping Xiao Zhan. 

She smiled and thought that if Xiao Zhan found his happily ever after, maybe she will be too in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part 2 on this chapter but different point of view....
> 
> Her story was suppose to be short but I found the first one so angst and decided to make her happy in the end cuz it's about letting go of something you can't have... N being happy with that decision


	4. Wang Zixuan & The UNIQ Bros (Chapter 3B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing clothes and spontaneous birthday visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline fucked up but yeah...
> 
> Anyway, I don't know Wang Zixuan so she's also out of character here...  
> And the pink hoodie of Yibo wasn't introduced until this year...  
> UNIQ bros' portrayal are based from the videos I watched on yt but more mature. 
> 
> Wang Zixuan's POV happened during their filming of Gank your Heart
> 
> UNIQ Bros POV happened around Xiao Zhan's birthday in 2018... Basically, WangXiao's pre-relationship

**Wang Zixuan**

* * *

Wang Zixuan twirled on her seat, eyes closed as she count to ten repeatedly out of sheer boredom. They were suppose to start filming two hours ago but an announcement came that the production team were going to have a meeting and it might take a while. She sighed and just layed on her seat, eyes scanning the make up room where she saw the boys crowding one corner and shouting as they play a mobile game. The others were just by themselves or talking to one another. Zixuan would love to join anytime but she wasn't in the mood at the moment. She just wanna go to her hotel room and sleep. It's been an exhausted week of unending filming with Wang Yibo. 

Speaking of Wang Yibo, Zixuan did another scan in the room and saw none of him. She's not surprised to know Yibo must be doing his mysterious rendezvous again. She wasn't stupid to recognise the glow of after sex, and the uneven and rush make up on his collarbones or wrists, especially if his character is wearing short sleeve shirts. Zixuan is glad that Yibo has an outlet for his frustrations. 

There was a day during their filming where the ventilation went down and the technical team has to fix them as soon as possible because it was getting hot, even though summer is over but the room was crowded and a closed one. Yibo, on the other hand, didn't take the heat very well and his mood turned sour as minutes passed by. It was the scene where they were competing in the national eSport tournament and was going to lose. Zixuan was amongst the crowd and can't help but winced at the noise everytime Yibo's team made a progress, sweats are also forming on her forehead and she have to wipe them out discreetly, before the director would ask the make up artist for a short break to fix them. And in all honesty, Zixuan wants to finish this and leave the room 'cause the place is starting to suffocate her. 

She noticed that Yibo's knuckles are turning white and he was pressing the keys on the keyboard too hard, the director must have seen it too and took advantage of the situation as it fits perfectly on the scene. After the cut and a promised of three hours break, Yibo took off immediately while fuming. 

Zixuan was at the back entrance of the filming set, meditating when Yibo returned looking radiant and grinning like he ate his favorite dish.

She snickered, "Will you look at that, someone had a good fuck." she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall beside her. 

Yibo stumbled and loses his composure for a minute then fixes himself, he glared at her with no heat and retorted, "Correction, I had a mind blowing fuck." he smirked in victory as Zixuan's face changed into shock. 

"You seriously have to filter your words, Yibo. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." She placed her right hand where her heart lies and pouted. 

"Right, I should apologise to the elder." he teased and Zixuan laughed, replying she's not that old with a hand quote on the word ' _old_ '. 

"Besides, what's there to filter if it's true. I mean I was --" she cut him off. She may have experienced sex but she's not ready to talk about it to anyone especially Yibo. 

"Sheez, you really have no shame. But I'm glad you're feeling better." Zixuan smiled and gestured him to go. Yibo made a curt nod then walked towards the filming set, though she noticed something on him. 

"Is that yours? I could have sworn I've seen that sweater somewhere." Yibo was wearing a black leather jacket when he left, right now however, he's wearing a large grayish cardigan with diamond design, colored in blue and orange that seemingly came from a grandfather's closet. That sweater really looks familiar though, Zixuan just can't pinpoint where. 

Yibo shrugged and smiled sweetly before pulling the opening of the cardigan closer together as if hugging himself, then proceeded to the set. She made a beeline to ignore it for once. It happened a lot of times but no one dared to question him. Even her. It's just clothes anyway. Nothing significant. 

Actors and actresses often change their clothes in a day. 

Going back to reality, Zixuan threw her hands, still out of boredom, and grabbed her phone on the make up table.

She usually ignore Weibo because it's full of toxic people and bad news and she doesn't want that right now, but it's also the place where she can update herself with the other stars. There are a lot of notifications and messages from fans that she left unread. Zixuan loves her fans and is very thankful for their everyday support, although some fans really creeped her out when she curiously read few of the messages. And it's not just fans anyway, it's mixed with fake fans and haters, so no thank you. She doesn't need stress adding to her current state. 

As Zixuan scroll down, a recent post of Xiao Zhan, a picture of Jian Guo and him - wearing a light pink long sleeve shirt, with its sleeves tucked 'til his elbows, and a plain white shirt inside, looking as handsome as ever - caught her attention and coincidentally, ' _holy shit',_ Yibo entered the make up room wearing the same light pink long sleeve shirt as Xiao Zhan. ' _Holy ssshhhiiitttt_.'

Her cursed must have been loud because everyone's staring at her including Yibo, and giving her a questioning look. "What?" there were murmurs then they went back to whatever they're doing. 

"Hey Zixuan Ge!" Yibo greeted and hugged her, "What's up with you cursing out of nowhere?" Zixuan hugged him back then slapped his arm.

"Don't hey Gege me, mister. Now tell me, I know you weren't wearing this when you left and pink was never your color, so what gives?" she interrogated but in a hush tone as she purposely showed Yibo her screen. Zixuan smirked when he noticed the screen and was a deer caught in the headlights. 

"I... I... Uuhhh... Can't a guy change his fashion once in a while? And I know what you're pertaining to." he was babbling and Zixuan found it adorable. 

"Uh huh..." she was holding her laughter because it's so amusing to see Yibo so flustered. But as she was going to tease more, one of the production film called them to start filming.

Everyone was scrambling to compose themselves, the boys are dragging Yibo with them to talk about boys stuff, but he stiffly stood there and Zixuan told them to go first. They eventually left until it's only the two of them.

"You okay?" she asked, worried that she's gone too far.

"Um yeah..." Yibo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in defeat. 

"Yibo." Zixuan grasped his shoulders and said, "I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know either because it's your private life.", she paused and muttered, "But there's a tendency you flaunt your love life implicitly -" 

Yibo gave her a look, "- though that's not the case here. What I'm trying to say is that it's fashion and when Xiao Zhan wears it, it becomes trendy so I wouldn't blame you if you want to follow the trend. "

With that, the tense on his shoulder went down and hugged her. There was an understanding and agreement between them and Zixuan just inhaled before pulling away.

" Come on Di di, we have a long day of filming"

Yibo grinned at her and flunked his arm on her shoulder as they walk on set laughing and joking like the moment a while ago didn't happen.

**UNIQ bros**

* * *

Seung-Youn Cho is one of the youngest member of the UNIQ boy band so it's easy to say thay he's closer to Wang Yibo, the baby of the team though he'll tell them otherwise. But all of them are close and Cho misses the joy and excitement when UNIQ was still active. 

It was early in the morning of October 5'th 2018 when Cho landed in Beijing to have a short reunion with his friends once again. It's been a long time since the last time all of them got together. They went separate ways after the issue, but they are still supporting each other and is very proud of everyone's achievement, especially for their baby boy Wang Yibo. He deserve all the glory and recognition after all the struggles he went through.

Cho booked a hotel near the restaurant they're going to meet but he has to be discreet 'cause even though UNIQ is no longer performing, some people still recognize them and he doesn't want to deal with any fans today. He's exhausted from the jet lag.

He entered his room and threw his bag on the bed then proceeded to remove his clothes to take a shower. The bathroom wasn't big but it was squeaky clean. _Thank God_ , call him choosy but he's a little OCD. After the shower, Cho looked at himself in the mirror and saw how age changed him. He became mature but there's still the child inside him, waiting to be let out. The entertainment industry are looking for mature people, _in his opinion_ , who are easy to control.

He doesn't want to taint that child's innocence, so he kept it locked up until it's safe to let it out.

Cho flopped down on the bed after changing into his pajamas and took a nap. The moment he woke up, it was almost lunch and they're meeting in an hour.

He started dressing up in his casual outfit then brushed his teeth and left his hotel room. Keys twirling on his fingers as he whistled one of their song.

He was excited to see them again.

The restaurant isn't a famous one, it's an ordinary family restaurant instead, and the ambience was homey making Cho feel some kind of De ja vu. The inside isn't too big nor too small, the chairs and tables were made from wood with creative carvings, and the decoration seems like it was inspired from a fantasy novel.

Cho saw Zhou Yixian and Li Wenhan on the corner. He walked towards them and greeted them UNIQ style.

A few minutes of passing stories, a waitress came and asked for their order but told her they were still waiting for two people. She nods, she put down 3 glasses and a jar of water and left, then came back to drop another two.

It was almost one pm when Kim Sung-joo and Wang Yibo finally arrived. Wang Yibo was wearing a masked and a fisherman hat to cover up, while Sung-joo was wearing sun glasses and baseball cap for disguise.

Sung-joo must have been watching Marvels again and thought that that disguise works. _Seriously?_

After the greetings, the waitress came back and listed down their orders. Cho was famished and he can't wait to eat. The growl on their stomachs also confirmed their starvation. 

"You do know that sunglasses and baseball cap doesn't work for real, right?" Wenhan commented, chuckling as he took the sunglasses Sung-joo was wearing.

"Hey! For your information, no crazy fan has followed me since I left my apartment because of that disguise"

"Like you have fans. Yibo here has a lot of them compared to yours, isn't that right kid?" Yixuan nudged Yibo on his right, who was busy texting.

"Oooooohhhh, looks like someone's busy" Cho, who's sitting in front of them, teased and then the others followed with an 'Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh~' 

Yibo locked his phone then put it in his pocket. He playfully rolled his eyes at them and only removed his mask, it's not safe for him to take off the hat.

"You guys. It was just an emergency" Yibo said and leaned back on his chair.

"Anyway, any lady to introduce us with?" Yixuan asked, not particularly to Yibo but to everyone.

"There was a rumor that Yixuan is dating Liu Jingyi" Yixuan choked on the water his drinking and Sung-joo has to pat his back to help him regain his breathing.

"Whoa! Really?! Oh man, you're stepping up your game! So tell us, what base are you in?", they laughed and Yixuan just blushed but didn't confirm nor deny the rumour.

Their food arrived and they shared stories and laughed for hours. Fun times, they even took a group selfie, " _For remembrance_ " Wenhan quoted. 

Unfortunately, Yixuan and Sung-joo has to leave early to catch their flights, and an hour later, Wenhan also left to take care of some personal errands. So it was just Cho and Yibo. 

"Hey Cho" Yibo started, playing with the left food on his plate using the fork. 

"Yeah?" 

"What would you do if the person you like-" 

Cho clapped his hand and exclaimed, "I knew it!" 

Yibo gave him a questioning look, "What-" 

"Ha! You do like someone! Wait 'til Sung-joo hears this! Oh man, he owe me 1000 yuan for this! " 

"Wait! Hold on, you're betting on my love life?" he looks offended but he was grinning like he just discovered that Neil Armstrong wasn't the first person to land in moon. 

"Well, you call it a love life. We call it Yibo unimaginably with someone" Cho laughed with Yibo, "anyway, continue my dear brother" 

Yibo cleared his throat and he looks vulnerable at the moment, "If the person you like is in another city, and it's their birthday, and you have a filming early tomorrow, would you still visit them?" 

He looks at Yibo with soft eyes. Their baby boy is growing up and he can't wait to see him bloom. 

"Hhhmmm. If you really like the person, then yes. I would visit them, even though it'll exhaust me the next morning, as long as you see that person smile, then it's worth it. It's not the money and fame that makes us happy and complete, it's the people that we cherish and love." Cho was never known to be wise in their group but Yibo needed his advice and he's gonna help his brother in any way he can. 

Yibo was stunned at his words but a new fire of determination burned in his eyes." Who knew you'd be so wise", a pause, "Thanks Cho, I gotta go now" 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, don't tell Yixuan about this. He'll tease me to no end"

"As long as you don't tell Sung-joo that I like someone" Yibo winked then put on his mask and left.

"Sheez, young love." he was also about to leave when the waitress handed him the bill. Cho groaned when he realised no one left a money to pay the bill. _Great_ , good thing he brought his extra money. Those guys are gonna pay next time.

The next morning, there was a trending post on Weibo. It was a picture of Xiao Zhan with a Little Prince themed cake. Cho liked the post when he noticed the second picture, it was Yibo and Xiao Zhan.

Then it clicked. "Oh ho ho ho ho... Yibo, Yibo, Yibo. You sneaky little baby" he laughed and opened up his WeChat to tell the guys that they better pay him next time they meet. He turned off his phone and sleep. 

Yibo might have implicitly told him, but Cho's not gonna expose him like that. He'll just support them secretly until the time comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for 3 hours so the story sucks hahhhhfh


	5. Mrs. Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video calls and a little cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst at the end... 
> 
> This chapter is connected to the next one...  
> And I don't know Yibo's parents or his history at all..

Mrs. Wang may have not seen her little cub grew up but she knows him too well.

She knew Yibo is different. It all started when there was a parent-children day in high school and Mrs. Wang watched the teenagers play, particularly paying attention to her son. It was Yibo's first year in Korea and it was refreshing to see him be himself in this country. Yibo was an active kid with an active passion, so he was often loud and running, chasing the other kids who were playing a game related to tag.

As she watch, it was entertaining to see Yibo teasing a guy and it reminded her when a boy would tug her pig tails to catch her attention. Mrs. Wang was bewildered at first but soon understood and accepted the fact that her little cub swings the other way. Mr. Wang was another story.

He was persistent on signing his son to a military school when he learned his son's preference. She was so heartbroken and they fought for weeks after that. Luckily, Yibo was in Korea. He soon come to terms with that fact but he was still qualm to the idea.

Yibo knew they fought but he doesn't know why. So he proved himself to be better for them and soon, he was debuting on his first boyband called UNIQ.

The time they saw him again it was on TV, he was blonde and seriously looks feminine. On a right angle. Mrs. Wang can't help but stare at him in awe. However, Mr. Wang was in shock that he overreacted,

"Not until he changed himself to become manly and not looking like... Like... Like that!" he pointed out and stomped to their room.

When Yibo went home, they were in the middle of their tour concert in China. This time, his hair is colored in brown and he's wearing earrings, with make up caked on his face. He looks exhausted but victorious.

"Hey mom", Yibo waved at her. He still doesn't know how to express his love to them, but he's doing everything he can to make them proud, and that's enough for Mrs. Wang.

"Yibo," she spread her arms, asking for a hug, "come here boy! I haven't seen you for months!"

Yibo hugged her tight and bathe in her warmth. "I miss you, Yibo."

He nodded and she knows he misses her too.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make your favorite food."

"No need. I already ate and I can't stay long anyway. I just wanted to say that..." he paused and looked down. He was moving his feet sideways, hands bound on his back and his Adam's apple bop up and down, appearing to be nervous.

"Mom... I... I'm sorry if you're gonna be so disappointed in me when I say this but..."

"Hey", Mrs. Wang said softly as she cupped Yibo's cheeks and stared at him with understanding eyes. "It's alright. Whatever you're going to say, I will always love you and you will always be my one and only son. Nothing can change that.", Yibo nodded in response and she dropped her hands then lead them to the comfy couch to sit.

Mrs. Wang grabbed his hands tightly, they were shaking but eases after a few seconds.

"Mom, I.... Is it wrong to like a guy and a girl?" he asked.

Admittedly, Mrs. Wang doesn't have a broad knowledge about homosexuality and knowing her son likes boys and girls made her wonder if there's a case for that. She thought thoroughly.

"Yibo, you can't control who you love. Whether it's a girl or a boy, love is love darling. That's why it's the most powerful tool in the whole universe", she smiled sweetly and hugged him. "You don't need to hide who you are when you're with me but sweetie, don't ever let the entertainment industry know about this. It's dangerous."

"Yes mom. And thank you for understanding... Whatever this is." Yibo grinned and then told her he needs to leave for their concert.

After a year and a half since their first debut, UNIQ members went separate ways 'cause of the issue with the company. Yibo didn't explain it to her further and just said that he'll be alright.

Mr. Wang got worried his son wasn't gonna achieve his dreams and was ready to complain at the company when Yibo called a few weeks later that he's been accepted as a new host in Day Day Up.

It was their favorite TV show. So they end up watching Yibo every time DDU will release their latest episode. They were proud of him.

One of the episode in 2017, there was a special guest. They're called XNINE, who won the survival idol game in XGames. The lead singer introduced himself as Xiao Zhan, together with a wink and a gun finger.

Then the screen panned at Yibo, doing the same thing Xiao Zhan did. It was cute and funny.

It wasn't really significant to her, considering she thought they were just another guest in the show. But she will never ever forget that face and name easily. Xiao Zhan is seriously pretty handsome, even her husband agreed to her.

So when Yibo announced that he got a role of the upcoming series called The Untamed and coincidentally, he's leading partner is Xiao Zhan, Mrs. Wang got a feeling something wild will happen.

"Pray tell. Have you talked to that Xiao guy?" she pressed the phone closer to her ear. Yibo is currently in Beijing, they had a meeting about what will they expect in four to five months of filming in Hengdian.

"Yeah, he's cool and very tall. I mean it's still awkward for us but we'll get there."

"Get to what?" she teased.

"Mom!" he gasped, "you know what I mean! Friends. Comfortable. That's all."

"Oh darling, no need to shy away from a guy like him. He's cute, honest and sings very well. Also, have you seen his legs?"

"Mom!", Yibo groaned softly, "can you not? He's just my co-worker. Besides, I think he's straight." there was a light disappointment in his tone.

"Shush, don't be so pessimistic. Although I wish you luck, honey. Remember, we're so proud of you.", Mrs. Wang said as they say their goodbyes and end the call.

Yibo would call twice a week through voice or video call. And not surprisingly, in every video call, Xiao Zhan was always there. Not always but often.

Yibo and Xiao Zhan's conversation contains a lot of compliments and praises, or bickering about random stuff. Sometimes, they even forget that Mrs. Wang was there but she would just listen and laugh at their antics.

Seeing Yibo infatuated is an eye opening. He's more free and relaxed when he's with Xiao Zhan. He was acting like a teenage guy who has a crush on someone. Always smiling and laughing, even being an annoying kid, Mrs. Wang will forever wonder how long is Xiao Zhan's patience to her son.

By the end of their filming, Yibo called again saying _it's done_ and he's going to Beijing to film an episode of Day Day Up.

"What's the stat?" Mrs. Wang asked in their video call. Yibo was in his room, all packed up and ready to go.

"The what now?" he gave her a skeptical look as he combed his hair.

"You know. You and Xiao Zhan!" Yibo dropped his comb then cast a sad glance on the phone.

"I.... Uuuhhhh...", he cleared his throat, "it's uhhhh- complicated... We-"

Then there was a loud opening of the door and a shout of " _BO DI!_ "

Yibo was startled, his eyes opening wide then ran to the left side. The camera didn't reach his location so Mrs. Wang can only hear their conversation. Mr. Wang arrived home and joined his wife in the living room.

"So-"

"Shhhh" she placed the side of her index finger on her lips, quieting her husband. Mr. Wang gave her a questioning look but closed his mouth and listened.

They can hear whispers and then,

" _Who are you calling?",_ a gasped _, "Is it a woman?"_

" _Oh for crying out loud, it's just my mom!"_

There were noises and, " _Zhan Ge! You're drunk!_ " Xiao Zhan's face suddenly appeared on the screen and Mr. Wang almost had a heart attack.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Wang!" Xiao Zhan's face was flushed, an obvious sign he was very drunk. He was giggling nonstop and waving at them.

They waved and greeted him back. "Did you know that Bo Di and I just br-"

Yibo covered his mouth then pulled him out of the screen.

This time, they can't hear much other than, " _Look, I said I was sorry alright!",_ followed by, " _I just wanna stay by your side again_ ". The rest are all muffled.

Mrs. Wang felt like they were listening to an audio drama, for at least 30 minutes already before they heard a door close and Yibo came back looking defeated and tired.

"Sorry about that." he sighed then rubbed his nape.

"It's okay, kid. Just sleep when you land in Beijing." Mr. Wang said and Yibo nodded in reply, then promised he'll call again later and said goodbye.

Mrs. Wang was worried about him and wanted to know what was happening, but she knows Yibo will tell her when he's ready. She just hopes they'll be able to resolve their problem soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'm gonna write less than 1k but I ended up wiritng more than 1k words *face palm*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this... I really don't have a stable plot in my stories. The events just comes out of nowhere and I'm gonna write them. Though I try to connect them as much as possible. 
> 
> I actually have a lot of alternate ending in every chapter and I might release them at the end of the story hahahaha


	6. Da Zhang Wei & DDU Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken phone and baseball 
> 
> \--Continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they know?? But at the same time not... Idk hahhhaha they're just fun to watch sometimes even though I don't have a fcking clue what they're talking about hahahhaha

Wang Yibo was acting weird. Not weird, but he's more quiet and occasionally zone out that Da Zhang Wei has to snap him out a couple of times. Yibo was like that during his first few months in Day Day Up, though it's very different. 

Da Zhang Wei and Yibo joined Day Day Up as hosts in 2016. Zhang Wei found Yibo so young and pure, but full of talent and burning passion. It reminds him of his early days where he would try out and experiment to create a new style of song. The results gives Zhang Wei an exhilarating feeling. 

Going back, they are recording for the upcoming episode of DDU and the guest stars are the winners of Produce 101, another show Yibo hosted. 

To Zhang Wei, it was funny to see the girls make googly eyes in front of the oblivious Yibo, who was just smiling politely at them and observing social distance. Qian Feng and Gao Tianhe noticed it too and completely took advantage of them, shaking each girl's hands and saying, 

"Thank you for noticing me.", it was totally just for fun, and the girls went with the flow. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

Except for Wang Yibo. 

It was take five and Zhang Wei went backstage to drink water, maybe change his clothes too. It was getting warm even with the ventilation on full blast. He was in his room, backstage, when he heard shouting at the other side of the room.

The walls aren't really that thick but they're aren't that thin either, so it was kinda hard to understand what the person was saying. Zhang Wei opened his door and peered left and right, looking for the source of the noise.

When he caught another shout, it was coming from Yibo's room. Zhang Wei, being the worried brother/father of Yibo, knocked on his door.

"Wang Yibo, are you okay in there?" he felt presence behind him, he turned around and saw Wang Han and Qian Feng pressing their ears on the door.

Zhang Wei mouthed, ' _Do you know what happened?_ ', they just shrugged in reply. He knocked again.

This time, the door opened, showing Yibo with teary eyes and reddish nose. His clothes are wrinkled, palm's colored in red like his nails tried piercing through his skin.

He was a mess. Behind Yibo, Zhang Wei saw a broken phone on the floor. When Yibo is mad or frustrated, he usually break things to let them out. Zhang Wei was feeling lost at the moment.

"What happened?" he asked him, straightening his blue polo shirt. Yibo sniffed, wiped his nose by his left arm then shook his head.

"It's nothing... I'll... Uhh... It's the jet lag and I'm exhausted." Yibo arrived at Beijing few hours ago and immediately went to Chaoyang District to film Day Day Up. However, Zhang Wei and Wang Han didn't buy his excuse. 

"You can tell us afterwards, kiddo. We're here for you." Wang Han said and ruffled his hair. That put a small smile on Yibo's face.

"Now come on, the show must go on!", Qian Feng dragged him by the shoulder and they left the backstage. Putting on their on-stage personality.

It went smoother after that. Yibo was smiling at least. There are five of them on stage, interviewing the girl on the middle but Zhang Wei could see she was somewhat uncomfortable, so he forcibly switch places with Yibo, that made her at ease. Yibo put another social distance between him and the girl, squeezing on Zhang Wei's space, then scowled at him. He laughed and brushed it off. 

"I always talk but he ignored me. He said _'I'm the most talkative person he had ever seen. Doesn't your family get annoyed by you?'",_ it was hilarious how she expressed herself while saying that. Yibo, on the other hand, looks so nervous and Zhang Wei felt pity on the girl.

The other girls agreed that Yibo doesn't talk much to them unless they were getting lectured.

"It's like his face was saying, ' _it's not my business_ '. Really cold aura but seriously hot physique." 

The brothers went, " _OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH_!", Yibo was getting flustered and smiled shyly at her. Gao Tianhe patted his shoulders, laughing so hard he was wheezing. 

Zhang Wei figured that, because Yibo grew up with guys then it was not easy for him to get close to a girl.

"Yibo, how long have you been single?" Wang Han asked. They all look at Yibo and he was very tense and nervous.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh"

"Just an estimation is good", Qian Feng added.

"Currently single", the audience was surprised and the brothers gasped including the girls behind them. Some were cheery at the fact.

Gao Tianhe rose his eyebrows and said, "Hang on, so you were in a relationship?!"

Yibo put his hands behind his back and bowed his head then nodded in answer. People might see that as him being shy, but Zhang Wei can feel the sadness radiating oh him.

He nudged Qiang Feng and signalled him to change the subject.

Wang Han also got the signal and asked the girl some random stuff. The flow of the episode went good. Yibo was able to focus on his lines and purpose, if not, Zhang Wei is afraid that he will be scolded by the director of the show.

After changing clothes and removing his makeup, Zhang Wei walked towards the lounge, on the backstage and saw Wang Han talking to Yibo.

Yibo was listening intently and nodding his head from time to time. When Zhang Wei got closer, Wang Han patted him and turned around, seeing him.

"Got an update?" Zhang Wei asked, looking passed Wang Han's shoulder. Yibo is now pacing back and forth in front of the couch, playing with his ox necklace, Zhang Wei have seen him wear a couple of times. His broken phone lying on the marbled coffee table.

"He's got relationship problems. Gave him some advice. Said he's gonna talk to that person when they saw each other. Currently, his ex is in another city so we might expect Yibo to be gloomy for the next few days." Wang Han explained. Zhang Wei sighed and nodded in understanding, wishing he could do more for Yibo.

They left Yibo on the lounge, Zhang Wei walked on the right corner when someone collided on him. 

" I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry.", Xiao Zhan bowed at them but held on his knees as he panted his apologies.

"Xiao Zhan, it's surprising to see you here." Wang Han helped him stood up straight.

"No need to apologise, although, is there a reason for your sudden visit?" Zhang Wei cocked his head sideway. 

"I'm looking for Wang Yibo. Is he still around?" there was hope lingering in his voice. 

"He's at the lounge. Come with us and we'll show you the way" 

As they reach their destination, Xiao Zhan was fidgeting the ring on his right hand's middle finger. A very peculiar and beautiful ring. He was also unusually quiet and quite serious. 

The lounge came into their view and Yibo is sitting on the couch, legs bouncing as he stares at his phone.

"Wang Yibo, someone's here to see you" Wang Han called. Yibo stood up abruptly with shocked face.

"Zh-... Xiao Zhan, what are you doing here?"

Xiao Zhan moved forward and punched Yibo on his bicep. Hard that Yibo winced in pain. If Zhang Wei is going to look through the gesture, it'll be like a woman slapping a guy on his face.

Zhang Wei and Wang Han looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Xiao Zhan crossed his arms and stared at Yibo with stoic face. It sent chills on Zhang Wei's spine. He's used to seeing Xiao Zhan wearing a smile on his ads and TV series, and if he's mad, it's nothing like this. Yibo didn't falter but eyed him in an ice cold expression.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Xiao Zhan's voice was deep and terrifying. Yibo pointed his hand on the broken phone.

"That's no ex--"

"Or what?! You're not my mother or father, Xiao Zhan" Yibo hissed Xiao Zhan's name, as if it's poison in his tongue.

Good thing that it was only the four of them on the lounge. Or it'll be an issue the next morning. Zhang Wei and Wang Han shouldn't be here either but they were glued to where they are standing. Afraid that one wrong move will activate the bomb.

Xiao Zhan flinched at his words and softened his composure. "I don't wanna fight anymore, Yibo. Just please, please listen to my explanation", he was pleading that Zhang Wei thought Xiao Zhan might kneel in front of Wang Yibo, if allowed.

Yibo glanced at Wang Han and sighed.

"Fine, just this once." he turn around and walked away from where he was standing, presumably to his room. Xiao Zhan followed him like a lost puppy.

Meanwhile, Wang Han was looking at their retreating figures with wide eyes. His mouth gaped like a fish with no water.

"What?", Zhang Wei asked him.

"I... Oh my God. It actually made sense!"

"Huh?"

"It made sense that I'm so hungry I need to call my wife." Wang Han took out his phone and dialled his wife's number.

"You aren't telling me something." Zhang Wei complained. Eyes scrutinised as he look at Wang Han.

When no one answered his call, he breath in and out, "Let's just say, Yibo will miss a happy life he's been dreaming of, if he let Xiao Zhan go."

Then it clicked. Oh.

"I gotta go now. I'm seriously hungry when I said that." Wang Han laughed and bid him goodbye.

Zhang Wei went to the dressing rooms to check on them. Only to see Feng and Tianhe eavesdropping on the door.

"You know that's invasion of privacy", he chuckled when they immediately scrambled out of the door and pretends nothing happened.

"Sheez, it's just you Ge Ge. You scared me to death", Tianhe sighed in relief and fixed his clothes.

"I saw Xiao Zhan, that's why we're curious", Qian Feng said.

"Yeah he's there. They're going to play baseball after this.", Gao Tianhe gave him a dumb look while Qian Feng covered his ears, his face getting red and was horrified to catch the innuendo. 

"Can I join? I love baseball!" Qian Feng looks like someone took his soul and Zhang Wei laughed out loud but at the same time, appalled to the idea.

"I don't think you wanna join them kid."

"Zhang Wei, just shut up, will you?", Qian Feng groaned in discomfort.

"What? Why? Baseball needs at least-- oh... Oh... Oooooooohhhhh. Nevermind." Zhang Wei couldn't stop laughing and has to crouch from laughing so hard. Gao Tianhe was blushing furiously after he realised his innuendo.

"Let's just leave them be. They'll sort their shits out."

They left them and told the other crews not to disturb Yibo in his room.

The following weeks, the four of them made sure to protect Yibo and implicitly give him support, but like brothers, they would subtlety give the audience or guests some hints about him and Xiao Zhan, sometimes.

Zhang Wei was pleased to see Wang Yibo smiling and laughing again. They both deserve happiness in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseball innuendo is basically about bases.  
> First base is kissing, 2nd base is make out, 3rd base is foreplay and Home is where they'll have sex. 
> 
> I'm not sure about the 2nd and 3rd base though.
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter!! WOOOOOOOOOOH! Can't wait to finish this and thank you for all your support.
> 
> This is actually my very first successful fanfiction.


	7. The Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rings and Milan Cathedral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while.... I scrapped a lot of plots and ended up with this.  
> But I'm satisfied and hope you are guys too...

" _L_ _et's break up_ "

Those words are the things Wang Yibo is dreading to hear.

Five minutes ago, Xiao Zhan called him that they needed to talk. Usually, when in a relationship and your partner tells you that, it could only mean that they're breaking up with you. Wang Yibo couldn't blame him if he wants that. After all, secret relationships doesn't last forever, even though they've been together for _almost a decade_. It's just sad and frightening, Yibo was recalling his memories of anything he's done wrong.

Questions of whys and whats are running in his head, making him relentless on his seat. His palms becoming sweaty and he apprehensively kept on biting his nails. The car swiveled a couple of times because his hands were too clammy to hold the steering wheel. Yibo rolled down the window of the car to let some air in, tugged his neck tie and was tempted to smoke. He doesn't like smoking, so does Xiao Zhan. They just do it to release stress, especially when they're aren't on the same city, sex with each other was their best alternative way. 

Three more minutes and he'll be arriving at his and Xiao Zhan's isolated house in Houtouwan, located in Zhejiang province’s Shengshan Island, which is 65 km away from Shanghai. They bought the place after their 3rd year anniversary and made love for a week. Those were the good times Yibo wants to return to and forget about the present. No one knows the exact location other than their parents, UNIQ and DDU brothers. Xiao Zhan mentioned he would love to share it to his XNINE members too but afraid that one of them will expose him.

Wang Yibo was fidgeting his ring, the ring Xiao Zhan gave him as a promise and symbol of their love. He said,

" _With this ring, I promise that we'll get married someday. I know it won't be easy, but my love for you is easy as breathing air and craving for food."_

Yibo laughed as his testament but was so touched he cried that very night, and Xiao Zhan was panicking because he thought he was too fast. It was just their 2nd anniversary anyway, the year where they finished promoting Chen Qing Ling. 

Yibo assured him that he would love to make that promise come true, no matter how hard it is for him to hide their relationship forever, he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

And let's just say they end up riding mortorbikes all night.

Wang Yibo parked his car at the front of their house, not in the garage just in case shit will go downhill.

The house isn't big nor small, just a common one for two people. Lights on the living illuminated the window and he can see the silhouette of Xiao Zhan, pacing back and forth.

Yibo breath in and prepared for the worst. It's just a shame they'll be selling this house, if ever the night will not go smoothly. The memories they built in those nine years will be nothing but poof. Yibo was trying his best not to cry and beg Xiao Zhan to stay by his side, promising he'll do anything for him. He was preparing his speech and so deep in his thought, he didn't realize his feet carried him on the door.

Wang Yibo was prepared to run and never come back, so he wouldn't face the impending break up. _But just why?!_ He kept asking himself, thumping his head beside the doorbell.

He couldn't understand, why now? Is Xiao Zhan tired of hiding? That couldn't be right. He literally told him that very morning that he's okay with what they have and wouldn't have it any other way. He was content, so what's with the sudden,

" **Wang Yibo, we need to talk**."

He didn't even call him by his first name only. Or Bo Di, or Lao Wang. No, Xiao Zhan specifically said, ' ** _Wang Yibo_** '. 

What. The. Fuck.

His phone vibrated behind his back pockets. Yibo took it out, Xiao Zhan was calling him. He waited for the third ring before he swiped the green button. Unfortunately, with his trembling fingers, he ended the call.

 _Oh shit_. He internally cursed, a scowl on his face. Yibo was about to call back but stopped after realising, _why the hell is he calling when he's seriously right in front of the door? He could just grab the fucking door knob and enter._ This ' **we need to talk** ' is messing up his cognitive functions. 

As if on cue, the door opened, and revealed a very worried and anxious Xiao Zhan, dressed to the nines. 

He sighed in relief, the tense on his shoulders were instantly gone then hugged Yibo.

"Oh God. I thought something happened to you.", Xiao Zhan uttered, kissing his cheeks then lips. A sweet grin formed on his lips, although Wang Yibo noticed the timorous in his eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Xiao Zhan pouted playfully, seeing that made Yibo weak and pulled him for another intimate kiss.

If this is going to be their last kiss, then Yibo will pour every centimetres of his love in this kiss. His eyes welled from the thought.

Yibo nipped on Xiao Zhan's bottom lip then upper, pushed his tongue inside Xiao Zhan's mouth and their tongues danced together. Xiao Zhan moaned when Yibo licked the roof of his mouth. Yibo ran his hand on Xiao Zhan's hair while the other grasped Xiao Zhan's ass. Sounds of kissing, moans and groans mingled together, creating a perfecf melody to turn them on. 

After a few more seconds of kissing, and some grinding, they let go and the string of saliva connected on their lips snapped within a short distance.

Both their eyes are dilated and Yibo thought Xiao Zhan looks ravishing. The moon shines down on them, making Xiao Zhan glow like a virginal angel. Yibo imprints this picture of him in his mind because no camera can capture the beauty he is emitting.

It reminds him of the day Yibo first saw Xiao Zhan in Day Day Up. He can't help but glance at him from time to time, there's just something in him that attracts Yibo. Hereafter, Yibo thought they'd never see again until the meeting of Chen Qing Ling. At that time, he knew it was destiny. 

"Hello to you too. Come on, let's eat. I know you haven't eaten since lunch." Xiao Zhan grabbed his wrist and lead them inside. 

Yibo almost forgot about the inevitable break up and he started panicking. Almost wants to get out of Xiao Zhan's grip but refrained himself.

Yibo watch Xiao Zhan's back and saw his fingers twitching while holding his hand. Xiao Zhan is nervous. That'll totally make sense when you're about to break up with your boyfriend for fucking _EIGHT YEARS_. Yibo is becoming bitter by the second. _Why prolong the agony when he can just end right here, right now!_

They stopped and Wang Yibo gaped in surprised. The dining room was decorated in a fancy way. Their table was covered in red cloth and a candle was sitting on top of it, together with their favorite wine, in a bucket of ice. He could smell the delicious homemade food from the kitchen too. 

Xiao Zhan directed him to sit down as he went to grab their food in the kitchen. This feels like a romantic date, are break ups suppose to be romantic so it wouldn't hurt?

He was debating whether to get over it or wait for Xiao Zhan to say it. Food was set down in front of him, it smells delicious and he can't help but feel famished at the sight. Fuck, he's stress eating. 

They ate in comfortable silence. Xiao Zhan was the first one to start a conversation. Telling him about his day and the people or fans he encountered during his errand at the market.

Wang Yibo would just nod and smile every now and then. Pretending his heart is not breaking into pieces. 

Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo's demeanour and asked, "You feeling okay? Are you tired?" 

"Nah, I'm good. The filming tire me out for a bit. That's all." Yibo gave Xiao Zhan a weak smile and continue eating. Xiao Zhan knew him well but didn't bring the subject, afraid this night will not go as planned. 

"I'll bring the dessert." he stood up and left Yibo, who was wallowing in despair. He can't do this. Yibo faced a lot of challenges but this is the one he can't deal with. It's too much. What was he suppose to do after this? After everything? Isn't their relationship worth fighting for? 

* * *

Their relationship was unexpected. The teasing, compliments and midnight euphoric fights are supposed to be just for fun, nothing more. Destiny or fate likes to play games with them though. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan often find themselves alone together, under other circumstance, always paired up or leaders of different teams.

The others would make comments here and there, how their sexual tension is so thick they want to lock Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan in a closet. Both would laugh and ignore them, then continue their teasing again.

Wang Zhoucheng even mentioned that their gazes on each other isn't a ' _brotherly love'_ , it's more on ' _Marry me and have my babies'_. Liu Hai Kuan would often leave, if it's just the three of them. Saying, "I prefer to be alone than to watch them painfully flirt without even knowing it."

From those, Wang Yibo did truly question himself if what they're doing is completely flirting, or something else that is not beyond friends or brothers. He reminisced their moments together, his heart would speed up whenever Xiao Zhan smiles in his mind. Upon the realization, with a lot of blushing, flailing on his bed and a loud, 

"HOLY SHIT! I'M INLOVE WITH ZHAN GE!" 

Yibo confronted Xiao Zhan that same night. And it was the sweetest decision he ever made, especially when Xiao Zhan said, 

"I dated and had girlfriends, so falling in love with you was an unexpected turn of events. And I don't regret every millisecond of it. So Wang Yibo, wo yě ài ni." 

Yibo felt blessed by the Gods and kissed the daylights out of Xiao Zhan. 

The rest, after that, are history.

* * *

In conclusion, yes, their relationship is worth fighting for and Yibo will be damned if he's letting him go without a fight.

Xiao Zhan came back carrying a plate with a lid. 

"Okay, before you open it--"

"I won't let you go." Yibo cut off his words, determination flowed in his tone and stood up, grabbing both Xiao Zhan's hand.

"What?"

Yibo's heart was gonna burst out of his chest. He needed to let this our before he loses his courage. He inhaled deeply, 

"If you're breaking up with me--"

Xiao Zhan gave him a dumbfounded look and was about to say something when Yibo covered his mouth with his right hand. The one where their anniversary ring lies.

"Okay hear me out. Ever since I met you, I know you're the one for me and I always hope I'm the one for you. I admit that I'm often insecure when I'm around you. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're mature, obviously older than me, a good loving person and so down to Earth. It would take me years to list all of your attributes. It also didn't help that you're fucking hot and charming that every woman or man would kill to be at my place. And I'm just... me." he looked down at their joined hands, feeling exposed all of a sudden. 

"Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you. Zhan Ge, all I want for you is to be happy, and I'll sell my soul to the Gods just to see you smile everyday.", he sobbed and put down the hand that's covering Xiao Zhan's mouth. 

"Yibo..." 

"Don't talk, I'm not yet finished. I know you know I'm not into words and I'm gathering all my fucking brain cells to find the right words.", Xiao Zhan nodded and kept quiet but held their hands together. 

"This relationship we have, will forever be a secret. You deserve someone who will scream their love for you at the top of Mount Everest. Someone who will give you a family you always wanted. Living in a white picket fence house with kids running around. Someone who will chase away your haters in public and without being discreet. But you know what?", he laughed bitterly, tears running down on his face. Xiao Zhan's face was expressionless but the grip on his hands indicated he's holding back his own emotions. 

"I'm selfish. I don't want to let you go. I'm willing to jump at the top of a building if it means proving how much I love you. I can't give you a family but I am willing to adopt kids, if not, puppies and kittens, with you. I'll help you raise them with all I can. I'll make a scene so the haters will stay away from you and focus on me. I can take it. I'll quit the entertainment industry if it means staying with you forever. Because Zhan Ge, losing you means I have no future. I have nothing to look forward to. If you're gonna say someone will love me more than you do, then I rather die single than to find someone who is not you. No one is like you. No one can ever compare to you. I love you to the moon and back. I love you how Lan Wangji loves Wei Ying. I love you so much it scares me. So Zhan Ge, say the words and get this over with.. "

"Let's get married."

"Also, I...", Yibo halted, the gears in his brain glitched, "Wh-... What was that?" 

Xiao Zhan was genuinely and happily smiling as river of tears flows on his pretty face. He brought their joined hands on his lips, kissing Yibo's knuckles, then placed them on his chest, where Yibo felt the rapid beating of his heart. He came closer and whispered on Yibo's ear. 

"Let's get married, Bo Di." 

Yibo choked a sob, his eyesight became blurry from the tears. His mind and heart still comprehending the words Xiao Zhan uttered. 

"I.... You... Zhan Ge...", he faltered then Xiao Zhan let go of their hands, pulled the lid and revealed a small black box. He grabbed then opened it where two black titanium engagement rings, with a silver and gold combination of libra and leo sign carved in the middle, are seated. 

Yibo can't breathe, well he still can but you get the picture. It's so beautiful and fragile that he was so afraid to touch them. Let alone wear it. 

"You know, I don't know where you got the idea of me breaking up with you but I'm totally moved by your speech. Makes me fall in love with you more and I don't think I can get enough.", Xiao Zhan chuckled, wiping the strained tears on Yibo's face with his thumb, then kissed him on the lips.

He pulled slightly and stared at Yibo's mesmerising brown eyes, that's holding a lot of emotion at the moment, but love dominated them all and Xiao Zhan's heart swelled from joy. He just wanted to marry this guy so bad. 

"Bo Di, I don't care if we'll hide this for eternity. What I really need, is you. Only you. Waking up with you every morning is already a blessing and seeing you laugh with my dad jokes makes my day. I love you so much that, that love makes me feel safe and warm, especially when I'm having hardships. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And you're it for me, as I am for you. So Wang Yibo, will you marry me?"

Yibo grasped the hand on his cheek and grinned as tears of joy fall from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you have to ask? Of course it's a yes! Always for you Zhan Ge"

They laughed with full of tenderness and love while Xiao Zhan place one of the rings on Yibo's ring finger, before wearing the other one. Yibo wiped his tears with the heel of his other hand and stared in awe.

He was seriously not expecting that. Not expecting to get married at all. He knows people will question him sooner or later like what they did to Xiao Zhan. Probably even force a hetero relationship just to save his reputation. But like what Seung-Youn Cho said, Yibo doesn't need those fame and money, what makes them whole is the person they love and cherish.

Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan's collar and kissed him sloppily. It's messy but he loves it. Loves everything his Zhan Ge will give him.

When they parted for air, Xiao Zhan kissed his forehead then asked,

"I'm still curious why you thought I'm breaking up with you?"

Yibo groaned and laid his head on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, arms wrapping around Xiao Zhan's slim waist. "It's... Well, you used the term ' _we need to talk_ ', do you even know how serious that is?"

"Hmm, I thought wedding proposals are serious." Xiao Zhan chuckled, he gets it but he likes to tease his Di Di.

"Eeehhhh. I know that. It's just... Ugh... Shut up, Sunbae", Yibo's last sentence was muffled by Xiao Zhan's clothes, then kissed his neck.

"You've been watching too much drama series."

Xiao Zhan looked at him in earnest, smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you, Bo Di. With all my heart"

* * *

Tweets (September 5, 2026)

Hot Search: 

1\. #FreedomOfSpeech

2\. #WangXiaoDay

**BJYXSZD Forever WE STAN**

@JillieRose

Guys... YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!! 

HAPPY #WangXiaoDay 🎉💐♥️🌹🤭

#bjyx #YiZhan #WangXiao

GIF: WangXiao laughing together

Comments:

**DDGG is heart, THEY'RE BABIES**

@HannahBae

HAPPY #WangXiaoDay 

I miss them so much 😭❤️

I still can't believe they're still single af, GG is turning 35 soon! 

**Ultimate Gay Shipper**

@LaLoush _replying to_ @HannaBae 

Didn't he say he's gonna get married at 35?

I wonder who 🤔🤔🤔 

Whowho 😭😭😭... My heart will break if Xiao Zhan announced his wife 💔💔💔

WHY CAN'T IT BE YIBO??!! 

**Just Another Fanguurrrllll**

@KaylieHan _replying to_ @HannaBae @LaLoush

Get real, they're just friends. Seriously stop with the shipping. It's been years. 🙄✋🤮

**DDGG is heart, THEY'RE BABIES**

@HannahBae _replying to_ @KaylieHan

Spread love, 😊 bitch

**I'm inlove with a lonely star**

@Martin

PLS SOMEONE TELL ME THEY'RE MARRIED! 😭❤️ It's been so long since someone saw them together 

HAPPY #WangXiaoDay 💋💕

Video attached: Fancam of WangXiao in disguise going to a restaurant

Comments:

**BJYXSZD Forever WE STAN**

@JilliRose

Sksksksk. IF THEY GET MARRIED THEN I'LL THROW A PARTY IN MY HOUSE!! Every BGX are invited 🎉🏡🍻🤭

* * *

Tweets (September 15, 2026)

Hot Search:

1\. #TheRingIsReal

2\. #bjyx

3\. #WangYibo

**Bjyx IS REAL**

@bjyxAccnt

HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! Look at DD's new ring! I haven't seen this one before. I can't find the brand but it's so cute! 

#bjyx #YiZhan #WangXiao #bjyxszd #TheRingIsReal

Picture attached: Yibo singing on stage

Picture attached: Zoom in of Yibo's left hand

Picture attached: Zoom in of Yibo's rings on his left hand

Comments:

**MTJJ fan forever**

@LaylaWang

HAVE YOU SEEN THE SYMBOL?! IT'S LEO AND LIBRA!! 

GIF: Woman hyperventilating

**BJYXSZD Forever WE STAN**

@JillieRose _replying to_ @LaylaWang

OHMYGHAD! WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT!! AAAHHHHHHHH BJYX IS TEASING US AGAIN!! AND I LOVE IT!! 

BTCH THEY'RE REAL!! 

Picture attached: Shock face of Wang Yibo

**Love is Love is Love**

@YunmengGusu _replying to_ @LaylaWang @JillieRose

😍❤️💖 So much love... Would love to know if Xiao Zhan gave it to him

* * *

Tweet (September 25, 2026) 

**FOREVER A BJYX FAN**

@ThaliaFaith

Wwwhhhyyyy??!! 😭💔

#YiZhan #bjyxszd #WangYibo #XiaoZhan #bjyx #WangXiao

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **BREAKING NEWS**_ : Chinese stars Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan suddenly quit the entertainment industry. Questions are still left unanswered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments:

**BJYX is REAL**

@bjyxAccnt

No more #WangXiao content 😭

Nnnnnnnoooooooooo

What to do with life??!! 

**Morning Stars Shining Bright**

@Danna

Eeeeehhhh 🤷🏻♀️ who cares. They're getting old anyway

**DDGG is heart, THEY'RE BABIES**

@HannaBae _replying to_ @Danna

You're fucking crazy right? I'LL SHOW YOU OLD YOU WITCH

Picture attached: Xiao Zhan's recent hot photoshoot (age 34)

Picture attached: Wang Yibo shirtless after playing basketball (age 28)

**Ultimate Gay Shipper**

@LaLoush

😭😭😭 WHY DOES THIS KEEPS ON HAPPENING TO ME??!!! 

I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM! 

* * *

Tweet (October 5, 2026)

Hot Search:

1\. #HappyBirthdayXiaoZhan

2\. #bjyxISFUCKINGREAL

3\. #bjyx

**I'm inlove with a lonely star**

@Martin

I SHIT YOU GUYS NOT! OH 🤯 MY 🤯 GOD 🤯

#HappyBirthdayXiaoZhan #bjyxISFUCKINGREAL #YiZhan #bjyxszd #WangXiao

Picture attached: Wang Yibo kissing Xiao Zhan's corner lips

Picture attached: Zoom in of their left hand wearing the black titanium rings

Comments:

**Ultimate Gay Shipper**

@LaLoush

I KNEW IT! I FCKING KNEW IT! No wonder both of them suddenly quit showbiz! HA! OH MYGHAD! MY WANGXIAO HEART WILL BURST 🤯🤯🤯💕💕💕💋💋💋💖💖💖

THEY'RE MARRIED!! 

GIF: Woman in '90's squealing in excitement 

**DDGG is heart, THEY'RE BABIES**

@HannaBae

SO HAPPY FOR THEM 😭💐🎉🌹 CONGRATULATIONS YOU GUYS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GG!! My heart can now rest...

Picture attached: Zoom in of Yibo's lips on Xiao Zhan's corner lip

Picture attached: Xiao Zhan's left hand lying on top of Yibo's left hand, both rings on sight

**Just Another Fanguurrrllll**

@KaylieHan

Totally edited. I mean look at the lightings, they're unbalanced. Tsk. You guys are taking every sht so seriously. Shame 🙄😶🤪

**DDGG is heart, THEY'RE BABIES**

@HannaBae _replying to_ @KaylieHan

You're just jealous bc they're now canon. 😜 Keep denying it but check Xiao Zhan's weibo account to suit yourself.

**BJYX is REAL**

@bjyxAccnt _replying to_ @KaylieHan

Here's the proof! Hope you're satisfied 😊❤️

Picture attached: A screenshot of Xiao Zhan's post on weibo, containing the pictures and a caption " _Can't wait to have more birthdays like this_ 🦁❤️🐰" (Kadian: I love you, Yibo) 

Picture attached: A screenshot of Wang Yibo's comment on Xiao Zhan's post, " _DiDi yô ăi ni, expect your present later_ 😘🎁" 

Picture attached: A screenshot of Xiao Zhan's reply on Yibo's comment, "😳"

**FOREVER A BJYX FAN**

@ThaliaFaith

AAAHHHHHHHH! I heard they got married in Milan, Italy! 😍🇮🇹❤️⛪

There's a lot of rumours going on there right now. One of my friends there told me someone got married at Milan cathedral in sept. 5'th. I THINK IT'S THEM 😆💖

**BJYXSZD Forever WE STAN**

@JillieRose _replying to_ @ThaliaFaith

FOR REAL??! 🤯 I'M EXPLODING IN HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW!! THIS IS SO GOOD TO BE TRUE 🤧🤧🤧💘💘💘💞💞💞 #WANGXIAO FOREVER

* * *

Wang Yibo closed his phone and settled down on the bed. He was drifting off when a hand snaked its way on his naked waist.

"G'morning", Xiao Zhan greeted with a hoarse voice and Yibo kissed the tip on his nose. He sleepily smiled. Yibo stared at him for a long time, basking in Xiao Zhan's warmth. 

"I love you, Zhan Ge. Till death do us apart." he whispered then closed his eyes, intertwining their fingers. The sound of clinking rings lulled them to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what happened between them in the previous chapter, I'll be posting another long 5+1 oneshot that is connected to this. Let's just say it'll be an epilogue to the story...
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos... I love you all! Let's keep on supporting Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍🤧🤧🤧


End file.
